


Passing Notes

by the_misfortune_teller



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I suppose, Kind of Cheesy Really..., Letters, M/M, Notes, Season 2 onwards, Sorry (not sorry), established relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-06 09:22:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_misfortune_teller/pseuds/the_misfortune_teller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Passing notes in class is the best way to communicate with your friends and pack.</p><p>Kind of non-linear; takes place after season 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. English Class: Erica & Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an idea I've had knocking around my head for a while; finally got around to actually finishing the first image to upload! I like the idea of examining what sort of conversations the various pack members would have between themselves, hence this! I'm ignoring the fact that Erica isn't coming back in season 3 because I love her too much!
> 
> Most of this will be related to one of my other fics ([I'll Be With You Through The Dark](http://archiveofourown.org/works/588130/chapters/1057484)) although I'm not linking it to the series that that fic is part of at this point. In terms of what that means for this fic - Isaac is being fostered by Scott's mom, Jackson has gone away to school in Connecticut and Erica is alive, and obviously, Stiles and Derek are a couple! 
> 
> *Spelling mistakes are largely deliberate!*
> 
> I probably won't update this as frequently as my other stuff (for that read spam the hell out of little short fics!) just because making images in gimp is a pain in the ass! C:

 

**English Class: Erica & Stiles**


	2. Econ. Class: Stiles, Scott & Isaac

** Econ. Class: Stiles, Scott & Isaac **

****

** **


	3. Detention: Stiles - letter to Derek

 

**Detention: Stiles - letter to Derek**

**  
**(Found in the centre console of Derek's Camaro)

****


	4. N/A: Derek - Note to Stiles

 

**N/A: Derek - Note to Stiles**

**  
**(Found on the driver's seat of Stiles' Jeep)

****


	5. Chemistry Class: Erica & Isaac

**Chemistry Class: Erica & Isaac**

****


	6. French Class: Allison & Erica

**French Class: Allison & Erica **

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on [tumblr](http://the-misfortune-teller.tumblr.com/) C:


	7. History Class: Allison & Lydia

**History Class: Allison & Lydia**

****


	8. English Class: Stiles & Scott

** English Class: Stiles & Scott **

****

** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on [tumblr](http://the-misfortune-teller.tumblr.com) C:


	9. History Class: Scott & Isaac

**History Class: Scott & Isaac**

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on [tumblr](http://the-misfortune-teller.tumblr.com/)! I'm not very interesting but I always try and follow back! C:


	10. N/A: Derek - Letter to Stiles

**N/A: Derek - Letter to Stiles**

  
**  
**(Found on Stiles' bed)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on [tumblr](http://the-misfortune-teller.tumblr.com/)! C:


	11. Study Hall: Stiles & Erica

**Study Hall: Stiles & Erica**

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on [tumblr](http://the-misfortune-teller.tumblr.com/)! C:


	12. Biology Class: Boyd & Erica

**Biology Class: Boyd & Erica**

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on [tumblr](http://the-misfortune-teller.tumblr.com/)! C:


	13. Chemistry Class: Scott & Stiles

  
**Chemistry Class: Scott & Stiles  
**(With bonus Lydia)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on [tumblr](http://the-misfortune-teller.tumblr.com/). Come say hi, tell me you hate this, love it, whatever!


	14. Econ. Class: Allison & Scott

**Econ. Class: Allison & Scott**

****


End file.
